theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Survivial'
The Survival' 'is my first fan made episode of The Amazing World of Gumball. Each episodes will be told in transcript format. Synopsis Gumball and Darwin, with their new friends, get lost into the wilderness, and Gumball starts to turn to his predator side. Transcript * The episode begins with the school bus crossing a wooden bridge, where most of the students are inside. * '''Mr Woodstock: '''Welcome everyone to the annual Elmore Junior High class day trip to the Scenic Elmore Ranges! * '''Ralph: '''How come we always go here? This is boring! * '''Mr Woodstock: '''Because it's free, and its good for you. You might even spot the Eagle of Elmore! * '''Vinnie: '''There's no eagles left sir! My nan and my papa's grandparents ate them all! * Lee pulls out a camera. * '''Lee: '''Sir, I've got the school camera ready in case we do see it this year. * '''Mr Woodstock: '''That's the spirit, Lee. Please, listen to your senior chaperones (points to Victor and Dex) and stay together, because the last thing we need today, is something gone wrong. * At last they stop at the Scenic Elmore Ranges, and everyone hops off the bus. * '''Ralph: '''Wow, trees! Never seen those before! * Lee aims the school camera at the many trees at Scenic Elmore Ranges has to offer. * '''Lee: '''Ah, the serenity... * '''Banana Joe: '(steps on a piece on gum) Screw this man, it's so dirty! * 'Gumball, wearing a cool pair of 3D glasses: '''It's man versus nature! Only the wrong will survive! * '''Lee: '''Strong, Gumball, the word is strong. * The wind gets strong, and it blows Gumball's 3D glasses into the trees, while the other students are about to head into the scenic ranges. * '''Gumball: '''Oh man, not my shades! * Gumball chases his glasses. * '''Mr Woodstock: '''Come on, guys. Let's go bush. * '''Ralph: '(snickers) He said bush... * Lee, still holding the camera, starts to film a log. * '''Lee: ''Lee's log, day 1. It was 2:15 on a rainy Tuesday about a hundred and twenty million years ago, when the Elmore land mass and its inhabitants had separated from the Southern super-continent gone... (trips up on Victor's foot) Ahhh! * '''Victor: '''Have a nice trip. * '''Dexter: '''Trip, that's hilarious! Excellent, Victor, excellent. Let me tell you... * Victor and Dexter walk away, while Vinnie, Darwin, and his elder brother Ralph run up to him. * '''Ralph: '''Are you okay, bro? * '''Darwin: '''Why do they have to come? * '''Lee: '''Stuff those stink senior chaperones. Let's go find the Eagle of Elmore on our own! * '''Darwin: '''There's no eagle! * '''Lee: '''Some of the ranges remain untouched! Anything could be out there! * '''Darwin: '''But we'll get lost, like the last time me and Gumball were trapped in the Forest of Doom! * '''Ralph: '''Not even! Vinnie is a goat! He can find his way anywhere, right Vinnie? * '''Vinnie: '''Yeah, I suppose... * The scene switches to Gumball, with the 3D glasses in his pocket, looking for his friends, where he starts to hear a demonic voice. * '''Demon Voice: '''Gumball... Da dong... (roars) * '''Gumball, now frightened: '''Who's there? * '''Demon Voice: '''Da dong... (echos) * '''Gumball:' You wanna fight? I'l claw you! * Demon Voice: 'Gumball... * '''Gumball: '''I'll claw your face! * Gumball starts to get scared and runs away. * '''Gumball: '''Mommy! * He trips up a log. * '''Gumball: '''Don't kill me! Help me! * Gumball is scared, but to his surprise, it was actually his friends making the sound. Harsh. * '''Other four: '(laughter) Mommy's boy! * 'Gumball: '''You can't have any of my lunch that my mom made! I'm going to eat it all, all fried chickens, canned tuna, chop suey, and... What the... (He opens his lunch box and finds only a poo) * The others walk away, muttering about Gumball being a (You've guessed it) "Mommy's boy". * '''Darwin: '''Don't tease him about his mommy... * '''Ralph: '''Why you care? You're their pet fish... * Gumball is just right behind them. * '''Gumball: '''I'm not a mommy's boy. I'll show you... I'll show you all... * Cut's back to the bus, where the rest of the students and Mr Woodstock are there. * '''Mr Woodstock: '''Enfield (Lee), Enfield (Ralph), Watterson (Gumball), Watterson (Darwin), Stormwolf (Vinnie)... (Scratches his tenon like head) Where are they? * '''Victor: '''Who cares. * '''Dexter: '''Ha, who cares! If only this ridiculous country had some wild animals so that would be in danger. Where are the lions? Where are the wilder beasts? * Cuts to a nearby beach which is on the other side of the wilderness, and Lee is using the camera and aiming at the forestry. * '''Lee: '''I continue to marvel at the land, and how it must have looked when eagles, dodos, and rare fish filled the forest and rivers. * Lee aims the camera at Darwin, who's swimming in the ocean, then slowly moves the camera onto Ralph and Vinnie who climb up a tree and use it as a diving board. * '''Lee: '''We should think about getting back, but I haven't seen the boys this happy since Gumball's seventh birthday party at McDonald's. * '''Ralph: '(Climbs the tree) Vinnie, watch this! Lee, are you aiming the cam at us? Film this one! I call it the Gorilla! (He jumps and gorilla bombs into the ocean) * '''Vinnie: '''When's it my turn? I wanna do my Fry Bread! * '''Ralph: '''Film this, Lee! (Lee focuses the cam onto Ralph's swag bomb) Elmore rules! (does the most swag bomb ever and smiles.) * '''Lee: '''Meanwhile, Gumball had... (Looks at Gumball's lunchbox) Hey, where's he gone? * Gumball is looking towards a spring pool, tying his sweater around his waist and even rips his left sleeve to make a headband. His reflection starts to talk to him. * '''Gumball's reflection: '''You don't need a sweater. * '''Gumball: '''Eh? You're talking to me? * '''Gumball's reflection: '''Don't listen to those other idiots, Zach. * '''Gumball: '''My name's Gumball. * '''Gumball's reflection: '''Your name is Zach. Now get out there, and show those fools who's bad! * Gumball walks away from the spring pool. * '''Gumball; '''I'm just hungry, and I'm seeing things, that's all... * He falls through a bunch of bushes, and he finds a thigh bone and a stick. The other's are walking through a path when Gumball blows through the thigh bone like a horn. * '''Other four: '''What the... * '''Gumball: '''Behold: my talking stick (the bone), my call shell of coolness (the thigh bone), and the Ring of Authority! * '''Ralph: '''You idiot! Those are bones, and a skull from a... giant chicken! * Lee looks at the thigh bone as it is a bit special. * '''Lee: '''That's no giant chicken! It's the thigh bone of the female giant eagle, at three meters tall, one of the largest birds to walk the earth! The North Elmore Eagle... * '''Vinnie: '''You shouldn't take bones, that's holy! You've cursed us, ow! * '''Lee: '''We're gonna be famous! Let's go show Mr Woodstock! * '''Ralph: '''What he said! * They walk down the path. Meanwhile, the bus is still there. * '''Mr Woodstock: '''I'll wait here, kids. You know those guys are always late. I hope they're not lost. * Victor and Dexter turn up. * '''Victor: '''I wouldn't care if they were...lost in space. * '''Dexter: '''Yeah, hilarious! Excellent, Victor, excellent. * The bus leaves, and Mr Woodstock stays and waves at the bus, so that he can look for the lost boys. * '''Mr Woodstock: '''Well, at least there's no rain. * Unfortunately, it does rain, and because he's a plank of wood with a mortise and tenon, Mr Woodstock pull out an umbrella. Meanwhile, the boys look through the bushes for the bus. * '''Gumball: '''The bus shelter are just through these trees! * Gumball pushes the trees, but it only leads back to the beach, making Ralph enraged. * '''Ralph: '''Arrgh! Good one, bro! * '''Vinnie: '''I told you Gumball cursed us by taking those bones! * '''Gumball: '''You're just jealous because I've got the Ring of Authority! * '''Vinnie: '''It's a plastic ring ow! * '''Gumball: '''It's still mine! * '''Darwin: '''Guys, It's getting dark, and its raining. We're are we? * '''Lee: '''We're lost! * '''Ralph: '''Damn! * '''Lee: '''That's what! * '''Darwin: '''We're the lost boys! * '''Ralph: '''So? I'm not scared. * They hide under a roof made of leaves. * '''Vinnie: '''Gumball's put a mark or two on us! Come on, Gumball, put the bones back, ow, it's disrespectful! * '''Gumball: '''No! It's Darwin's fault for calling me a 'mommy's boy'... No offense. * '''Darwin: '''None taken. * A sound of flight is then heard in the forest. * '''Vinnie: '''What's that? A monster! * Another sound echoes, this time its a hoot! * '''Darwin: '''What was that? (points at a bird) * '''Lee: A morepork. * A pig's oink is heard. * Ralph: '''What's that? * '''Lee: '''More pork. * Gumball starts to blow on the Con Shell of Coolness. * '''Gumball: '''Okay, ladies. Time for some shuteye. I'll secure the perimeter, and assume the first watch! * '''Darwin: '''Dude, who died and made you 'Lord of the Things'? * '''Gumball: '''SILENCE! I hold the Talking Stick, the Skull Hat of Coolness, and the Plastic Ring of Authority! * Cuts to the next day, and Lee starts part two of his log, while the others are hanging their shirts onto a vine as a washing line. * '''Lee: ''Lee's log, day 2. After a sleepless night, we're all in need of some of Life's little niceties, like toothpaste.'' * When Ralph and Vinnie hang up their shirts, Gumball turns up. * Gumball: 'Alright, ladies, listen up! (makes a eagle sound) * '''Ralph: '''Yuck! Brush you're teeth! * '''Vinnie: '''Yeah, shut you teeth, bro! * '''Gumball: '''Hey! I've still got the Plastic Ring, you know. * '''Ralph: '''The ring's in your throat. * '''Gumball: '''Shut up! I'll have to build a sign on the beach that can be seen in the air! But I'll need to find rocks... Lot's of rocks! * '''Lee: '''Meanwhile some of our group are suffering from a mysterious condition with a lot of symptoms... (coughs) OK, not really. * Cuts to Ralph using Lee's camera. * '''Ralph: '''Ralph's log, day two. Lee's not doing any work, he's just talking into this stupid camera, and everyone makes me sick! I wish they just get lost! * Lee takes the camera off Ralph. * '''Lee: '''Give me that camera! (clears throat) ''Our biggest enemy yet is hunger. Gumball has made the rescue message of rocks, and now has suggested that we break into two tribes, to increase our chances of survival. * '''Ralph: '''Hey, look! * The helicopter turns up. * '''Gumball: '''Look, a helicopter! It must have been left from the war! * The boys wave for help. However, the helicopter pilot sees. * '''Pilot: '''Oh, hello! * He leaves, and everyone shakes their heads. * '''Everyone: '''No, no, no! * '''Ralph: '''Come back! * The helicopter leaves, abandoning the five. * '''Lee: ''And just like that, our hearts of gladness became hearts of darkness... (Lee looks at the signal) Hang on... Guhhh! Help, Gumball. The word is help! H-E-L-P. That says 'hello'! * '''Ralph: Good one, idiot! Give me the ring of authority!' * Gumball elbows Ralph. * Gumball: 'No! (Ralph tries to take the ring of Gumball.) Get your hands off... (Vinnie comes in and grabs Ralph, who is still trying to get the ring.) Give it! (Ralph pinches Gumballs nose.) Not the face, not the face! * Vinnie successfully stops the fight and grabs Ralph. * '''Vinnie: '''Stop it guys! Just say sorry Gumball, and just accept it, Ralph! * '''Gumball: '''Try that again and you're peril, Ralph! * '''Ralph: '''Try that again and you're peril shut up! * '''Gumball: '''You shut up! * Lee comes in. * '''Lee: '''Stop it! Anyone with Gumball's reading age would have made that mistake! * '''Gumball: '''See? Everyone, we will now become two tribes! (Darwin comes in) Vinnie and Ralph will be the Ooga Booga Tribe, and me and Darwin will be the Cooley Cool Cool Tribe. (Gumball and Darwin fist bump) Your mission, is to outwit, outplay, outside. Ooga Booga Tribe, find food. Cooley Cool Cool Tribe, get wood for a bonfire. * Cuts to Vinnie using his horns covered with worms to fish. * '''Vinnie: '''Where is all the fish? * Cuts to Ralph using a slingshot. * '''Ralph: '''I thought you said you were a good fishergoat! * '''Vinnie: '''I never said that! * '''Ralph: '(Deep sigh) There is not even any birds in this stink forest! * They keep searching for food. We see Lee using his camera. * '''Lee: ''While the others hunt and gather, I am distracted by the forest's wonderful plants, the dinosaurs of of the tree world, and the... (Lee sees a footprint) What the heck... Guys! * Cuts to Gumball near the same waterfall he met an illusion of his reflection, which he happens to met again. * '''Gumball's reflection: '''The others are slowing you down, Zach. * '''Gumball: '''You're just an illusion! * '''Gumball's reflection: '''I'm you Zach, don't fight it! Only the wrong survive! * '''Gumball: '''Strong, Zach, the word is strong! * '''Gumball's reflection: '''See how smart you are? You don't need anyone else! * Darwin comes in. The reflection of Gumball disappears. * '''Darwin: '''Who are you talking to, dude. * '''Gumball: '''Nothing, dude. * Gumball trips up on (Once again,) a log, to find a cornfield. * '''Gumball: '''Look Darwin! Corn! * '''Darwin: '''Cool! All that we are missing, is a knob of butter! * '''Gumball: '''Yup. * Gumball and Darwin high five. Cuts to Ralph and Lee at the beach near the mysterious footprint Lee found earlier, which he claims to be the Eagle footprints. * '''Ralph: '''Who cares, Lee! Can you eat footprints? No, so shut up! * Vinnie comes in, with worms and nuts on his horns. * '''Vinnie: '''Yes! The Ooga Booga Tribe found food! * Lee, Ralph and Darwin look at the so called 'food'. Darwin whacks the food of Vinnie's horns into Ralph's face. * '''Ralph: '''I'm getting really sick of you mate! (Darwin slaps Ralph's face) '''I stand corrected! Ahhhh!' * Gumball arrives with the corn in his arms. * Gumball: '''I found some dry corn, so at least we'll have a bonfire. Keep us warm. Send some smoke signals. * '''Ralph: '''Yeah? How can you smoke spell "Gumball sucks?" * It cuts to nighttime where the five are surrounded near the corn bonfire. * '''Vinnie: '''If we ever get out of here, the first thing I'm going to do is ask my mum to cook me some eggs! * '''Ralph: '''I'm going to have a steak! No wait...I'll ask my dad first, then I'll have a steak! * '''Lee: '''Mmmm...Steak. I really miss eating. * '''Ralph: '''I really miss concrete. * '''Darwin: '''I really miss my fishbowl. How about you, Gumball? * Gumball, the only one not near the fireplace, is far from the group. * '''Gumball: '''I like it here. I don't need anyone. Not my mum, not anyone. * Darwin walks back to the fireplace with the others. * '''Ralph: '''Just ignore him, he's gone mental. (His stomach rumbles) Hey, is it just me, or does anyone else feel even more hungrier than before? * '''Lee: '''Yeah. * '''Vinnie: '''Agreed, I'm starving. * '''Darwin: '''Yep. * '''Vinnie: '''Let's go hunt for a pig! * '''Gumball: '''No, they run too fast. We need something that looks like a pig, and can't run. * '''Ralph: '''Eh? * Dramatic music plays. * '''Gumball: '''Once, I saw this movie about a football team. Their plane crashed in the mountains so they had to eat the casualties to survive. They had to become hannibals. (Record scratch) * '''Lee: '''The word is cannibals, Gumball, although I suppose Hannibal is appropriate too. * '''Vinnie: '''My cousin attempted cannibalism too. We all taste like chicken! * '''Lee: '''And in this island, the warrior chiefs would eat the liver of their vanquished enemies. * '''Ralph: '''But who would we eat? * They slowly look at Darwin, especially Gumball. * '''Darwin: '''Why are you looking at me like that? * Gumball licks his lips and unsheathes his claws. * '''Darwin: '''Is it because I'm a fish? No way! * He runs away, but a chocolate wrapper comes out of his shoes and hits Gumball's face. * '''Lee: '''Dirty pig! * '''Gumball: '''Let's get him! * Darwin runs away until he trips up (yet again) on a log. It cuts to daytime (an eagle sound can be heard in the background) as a police officer and Richard are looking for the lost five. * '''Policeman: '''Sir, I found a leaf! * He picks up a leaf stained with poo. The policeman picks it up and smells it. * '''Policeman: '''Fresh...Very strong aroma...Richard you fatty, I found a leaf with the boy's blood on it! See whose useless? * Richard smells the leaf. * '''Richard: '''That's not blood, that's poo! (Covers his nose.) They're close! I'm coming, boys! * Richard runs into the bushes while the policeman spews up. It cuts to Lee filming his log, wearing a headband. * '''Lee: ''Lee's log, day three. Our previously tightened community has been rot by Darwin's treachery. Gumball has called in a urgent tribal council to decide Darwin's fate, and has made us wear dumb headbands, and he wears a cool cloak!'' * Lee sees Vinnie and Ralph also wearing headbands. * '''Ralph: '''Why do we have to wear headbands? * '''Vinnie: '''Yeah, he gets a nice cape! * Cuts to Gumball wearing a cape made of leaves just like the headbands. * More to be added.